It's About Time
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Rory Finnigan has been watching Molly Weasley for a while, seemingly intrigued by her. He doesn't know what it is that attracts him to her, but is just glad he finally has the courage to do something about it. It's a bit rushed, but it's alright. R&R!


**It's About Time – by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: Hello! This story is dedicated to an awesome friend of mine who has a… unique display of how Molly's personality is. She basically created Molly Weasley II. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**The girl (Molly) needs some romance in her life!**

The library. The place was her sanctuary. She knew where every book was, whenever one was checked out and was definitely a favourite student of old Madam Pince.

It was the place I usually found her; her nose stuck in a book with her long, dark red locks tied into a loose bun. I sat a few tables away, watching. I couldn't help it. She was different to the other girls.

Molly Weasley was unique; she wasn't out there like her younger sister who was popular among the boys and had Lorcan Scamander wrapped around her finger, she didn't play Quidditch like Lucy or was confident like Lucy.

Molly kept more to herself, preferring to study in the library and keep her grades to the top. She didn't like Quidditch, never had. It was kind of weird since I, being a Finnigan, was a _huge_ fan of Quidditch, yet something still attracted me to her.

She looked up from her novel, her brown eyes narrowing towards me. She knew I was watching her, even though I had tried to make myself not obvious. Her pale face blushed slightly when she realized it was me, but continued to fix the famous Weasley glare at me.

Slamming the thick book shut so dust blew around the surface slightly, she waved her wand so the book levitated where it had previously been. She still had her eyes fixed on me as she readjusted her bag. Pushing in her chair, she slowly walked out of the library while I hurried to catch up.

I rushed to pack my book bag, stuffing my homework back in and then slung it over my shoulder. I think she knew I was following her again, probably freaking out and coming to the conclusion that I was a stalker! I, Rory Finnigan, was not a stalker! That would be a disgrace to us Irish. Plus, all her cousins would kill me.

I kept a few paces behind her as Molly turned towards the Grand Staircases; climbing up the first one. I followed suit. She was at the top of the staircase by now while I was near the bottom. It started to move as we climbed, and Molly let out a gasp. Raising an eyebrow, I continued to walk up to her.

"Molly." I greeted, leaning against the railing with my arms crossed casually while she eyed me.

"Rory." she said, rolling her eyes. I'm surprised she didn't use my last name; it was how she usually addressed me when she was annoyed. "What do you want?"

I just smiled back, trying to keep my presence just like any other passing student.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging in response.

The very studious girl in front of me eyed myself with a slight suspicious look. She knew something was up, but I hoped to _Merlin_ that she didn't know I liked her.

"Why don't you just ask me?" she asked, twirling around and climbing the rest of the staircase as it had stopped a few moments before.

"Ask you what?"

"On a date. I've been seeing you following me; isn't that what you want?" she asked, her jade green eyes looking so confident.

That was one of the things which had intrigued me in the first place; her sureness and the way she stood her ground. She was stubborn like the other Weasley's even if she didn't show it much.

My cheeks started heating up, just enough so that just a bit of red was splashed under my eyes. It didn't help when I started to stutter; even though it didn't really sound like it with my Irish accent.

"Y-Yeah… Molly, w-would you like to g-go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Blimey, so rushed, so rushed! I was literally about to yank my hair out until she put her hand up to stop me from moving.

"It's about time. Alright." She stated simply before smiling softly and hurrying up towards the portrait.

I gazed at her figure in a dazed sort of wonder until her response finally sunk in. _"Alright."_

I fist pumped, letting out a loud "Yeah!" while all the people turned to look at me, including Molly who was at least three flights of stairs up now.

Blinking, I smiled sheepishly before following her.

I was the luckiest guy in the world. It was about time!

**A/N: …**

**O.o I honestly hate it when my one-shots turn out like that. I start to work on it but then I have to get off, and when I come back to finish it, the ending comes out all silly and rushed. . Sorry, guys.**

**Word Count: 726**

**Alright amount, I suppose. I **_**was **_**supposed to be longer.**

**Anyway, next I'm going to work on DY so keep your eyes out for the next update!**

**~CL**


End file.
